Losing My Virginity?
by ShenLong1
Summary: With the battles against Oz continuing and increasing all the time, Quatre doesn't want to die a virgin and sets out to do something about it. 4x3 Yaoi


Disclaimer: I don't own the Gundam Boys, they belong to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. Written for pleasure, not profit.

Rating: NC 17

Warnings: Sap, fluff, lemon

Pairings: 4x3, 1x2

Summary: With the battles against Oz continuing and increasing all the time, Quatre doesn't want to die a virgin and sets out to do something about it.

Written for the 'Moments of Rapture' Fic comp 2010.

Many thanks to my betas for this fic: Sakura and Karina. *snugs you both*

August 2010 ShenLong

**"Losing My Virginity?"  
**

"You want to do _what_?" Trowa asked, both green eyes visible, wide with shock.

A soft puff of air. "I don't want to die a virgin," Quatre said in explanation, his voice low and quiet. "We could die in this war at any time and whilst I'm not afraid of dying, I don't want to be a virgin if or when it happens." He added a puppy eyed look to the words - just for good measure.

"None of us wants to die, Quatre. We're all doing our damnedest to remain alive, well, most of us anyway, I'd discount Heero in that though as he's Mr Suicide himself." Trowa was still having a hard time believing what his ears were hearing.

"I don't want to die either, but we have to be realistic here; it could happen. If it does I'd at least like to meet my maker having enjoyed something in my life that I can take with me."

"I thought you'd like to take me, but I guess they wouldn't accept me in your heaven," Trowa muttered.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing." Trowa gave a sigh "Why me? Why now?"

"Why not?"

Okay, Trowa didn't have an answer for that one.

Quatre, sensing his partner was weakening a little, moved in for the kill. He batted those long eyelashes, put on an adorable pout and brought the full force of his puppy eyes to the fore. "You're my boyfriend, Trowa, I thought you'd be just as keen as I am to seal our relationship."

Trowa sighed again. "Quat, you know I love you dearly, I'd do anything for you -"

"Then why are you hesitating?" Quatre interrupted.

Trowa ignored the interruption and continued on. "But I thought we both agreed to keep our relationship at the first level for now. It's too risky to take things further, to become completely committed to each other. We're in the middle of a war here and taking a relationship to those levels under such circumstances isn't in either one of our best interests. It could affect our fighting skills, could compromise one or both of us," he trailed off.

"I know what we said, but I don't want to wait. I don't want to die not knowing what it felt like to be loved, to have taken that final step. It won't compromise either of us, we're both competent pilots, skilled and dedicated enough to put our personal feelings aside and get on with the battle."

Why oh why did he have to fall in love with a tactician?

"Besides, Heero and Duo are a couple and they don't let their relationship get in the way of the war," Quatre added.

"Heero's an emotional brick and Duo's just plain insane at times." It hit Trowa then just exactly what Quatre had said. "How do you know they're sleeping together? And why didn't you tell me?"

Quatre smirked. "You forget that Duo's my best friend. We share everything."

"Everything?"

"Ummm... Well, not _everything_ as in all the details, but, well, everything else." Quatre's cheeks reddened with that confession.

Trowa was still stunned by the revelation itself. He'd known the pair were keen on each other, that they usually slept together in the safe houses, but he'd assumed that sleeping together was in separate beds, not actually _sleeping_ together. Appeared he was wrong.

"Well?" the blonde demanded.

"Well what?"

"Are you, as my boyfriend going to take my virginity?"

Trowa didn't like corners, and right now he was backed into one with no way out. He closed his green eyes in defeat. "Okay."

"Great!" Quatre enthused as if he'd just scored a direct hit to a bunch of Taurus' and spared all the pilots' lives.

The room fell into silence. Trowa peered out from behind his bang. Quatre sat on the bed, staring at the wall. The silence stretched. Finally, Trowa couldn't take it any longer. "When-"

"Why not now?" the blonde interrupted.

"Now? As in right now?" Trowa squeaked out.

"No time like the present I guess," Quatre beamed.

"Ah..."

"Oh, come on, Trowa, you can't tell me you haven't dreamed about fooling around with me? I know I've had some really interesting dreams about you."

The blush spread rapidly across Trowa's cheeks.

"I thought so," Quatre crowed in triumph. "No need to be embarrassed about it, Trowa, we're both teenage boys with hormones, wants, needs and desires."

Trowa almost choked. Eventually, he summoned up enough courage to speak. "How do you want to do this?"

"Might be an idea if you were to join me over here to start with. It could be a little hard with you over there and me over here," Quatre stated.

"Good point." Trowa shuffled across the room and stood beside the bed. Quatre reached out and pulled him down to sit.

Trowa sat... and waited.

"Trowa?"

"Yes?"

"Why aren't you doing anything?"

"What do you want me to do?"

With a roll of his eyes, Quatre turned to face his boyfriend. "I thought we were going to make love, consummate this relationship?"

"I guess so."

"Then, why aren't you touching me? You know, getting me all hot and bothered and whatever else it is we need to do?"

Trowa picked at his jeans. "I, ummm..."

"Oh, come on, you can't be embarrassed!"

"Uh, no." Trowa stopped picking at his jeans and gnawed on a thumb nail instead.

"Then what is the problem?"

"Ah, I... That is..."

The blonde blinked and realization dawned on him. "You're a virgin too?" he yelled.

Trowa slapped a hand over the blonde's mouth. "Shhh! You don't have to broadcast it," he huffed.

"Mmmph." Quatre pulled the hand away. "You are, aren't you?"

"Ah, yes."

"Well shit. I thought you'd have been more than experienced."

"I beg your pardon?" Trowa looked suitably affronted. "I'll have you know I'm not that sort of man!"

"Well, you did spend a lot of time with that band of mercenaries. They're not exactly known to .. you know, abstain. I thought you would have been well versed in the workings of gay sex."

"Just because I spent my youth with mercenaries does not mean they took advantage of me," sniffed Trowa. "In any case, you can't talk."

"What do you mean by that?" Quatre's eyes narrowed.

"You have the Maguanac guard with you just about twenty-four-seven. I've seen the looks," Trowa snipped.

"I've never..." Quatre began to splutter.

"Really?" Trowa raised an eyebrow.

Quatre sighed. "Look, I've never had any dealings with anyone, and so it appears, neither have you. I guess we're gonna have to blunder through this together."

"There has to be something..."

"You could always ask Heero."

"Excuse me? No way! In any case, why can't you ask Duo?"

"Me? I'd be too embarrassed. I'd die from the sheer heat of my blush."

"And I'd die from the weight of Heero's fist against my face," muttered Trowa.

"Then what shall we do?"

"I could always try and borrow Heero's laptop."

"You might be into kinky things, Trowa, but I most certainly am not!"

"I meant for research."

"Oh."

The silence descended again.

"This is ridiculous," Quatre huffed out, breaking the silence.

"I agree." Trowa got up and headed for the door, pulling up short when a hand landed on his arm and stopped him from moving.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"You just said this was ridiculous, so I'm going to go get a sandwich, I'm hungry," replied Trowa.

"Oh no you don't. You're staying right here with me. When I said this was ridiculous, I meant the tension between us, not losing our virginity." Quatre pulled a little harder and caused Trowa to stumble back to the bed. "Now, you're going to stay here with me until we achieve what we set out to accomplish."

There was one thing that crossed Trowa's mind to say at that point in time, but he didn't think voicing the thought - 'Mission Rejected', would go down too well with his blonde partner. So he kept his mouth shut.

Meanwhile, Quatre was doing his best to figure out what exactly was involved in losing one's virginity and the best way to go about it.

"This isn't some sort of infiltration operation," Trowa said as he watched the gears turning in Quatre's head. "You don't need to plan it all out in a step by step procedure."

"Huh? I wasn't." Quatre began to turn red. "I suppose I was," he admitted sheepishly. "But you have to admit, we do need to follow a certain agenda."

"We do?"

"Yeah, it will make things a lot easier."

"It will?"

"Trowa, shut up and listen."

Trowa promptly fell silent, eyeing his boyfriend warily.

"First up, we need to be comfortable, you know, set the mood. Then I think we should start kissing, working things up from there. A little groping, making out and such - then the final act."

Trowa's eyes widened with each word the blonde spoke.

"Okay, first step: set the mood." Quatre got up from the bed and moved to his duffle bag where he proceeded to fish around inside. "Hah!" he crowed in triumph as he pulled out his MP 3 player. "Music, that's what we need to set the mood. Something soft and romantic I think."

"Quatre, I don't mean to put a damper on things, but that's not going to work," Trowa advised.

"What do you mean, it won't work. Of course it will. There's nothing better that a bit of romantic music to settle one's nerves."

Trowa sighed. "Quatre, unless you intend to put one earphone in your ear and one in mine, it won't work."

"Eh?" Quatre looked at the small contraption and for the first time noted there wasn't a speaker attached – just the headphones. "Ah, yeah. I think you might be right there." He pushed the player back into his duffle. "Might have to skip the music then. Oh, I could always go ask Duo if I can borrow his CD player."

"No way! Duo wouldn't know romantic music if it bit him on the ass. He only has heavy metal."

"I think you could have a valid point." When Quatre really thought about it, Duo's music could prove to work in the opposite direction and ruin the mood before it even made its presence known. "Okay, we'll skip the music, let's start from the next part then, getting comfortable." Quatre moved back to the bed and sat next to Trowa.

Trowa tensed a little and waited.

"Oh for fuck's sake." Quatre suddenly shifted, grabbed Trowa's shoulders and pushed the Latin to the bed. With Trowa lying prone, he lay himself flush against the other pilot, wrapped his arms around him and snuggled up close.

Trowa blinked at the speed in which it all happened; and lay there.

"Trowa?"

"Yes?"

"You can put your arms around me and reciprocate you know."

"Uh, yeah." Ducking behind his bang for safety, Trowa wrapped his own arms around the blonde and pulled him a little closer. "Now what?"

Quatre gave a long suffering sigh. "Kiss me."

'_I can do that,' _Trowa thought and tilted his head to locate Quatre's lips. Finding them, he pressed his own against the soft, pliant ones of the blonde.

"Mmm... Now that's better," Quatre murmured and dove in to kidnap Trowa's mouth, pushing his tongue inside and exploring Trowa's inner secrets.

The kiss was hot, sweet, sensual and...

"Quatre? Have you been eating garlic again?" Trowa questioned as he pulled back, a little more forcibly than he'd intended.

"Umm.. I had garlic prawns for lunch," Quatre explained.

"Tastes like it too," Trowa grimaced. "How much did you use? A whole bunch?"

"I only put in a couple of cloves," Quatre huffed.

"Yuk! I hate garlic."

"You've never said anything before."

"You've never kissed me like that before."

"Point taken." Quatre got up and hopped off the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"To clean my teeth. I'll be right back." Quatre charged out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom where he proceeded to scrub away at his teeth, followed by drowning his tonsils in mouth wash. Satisfied, he jogged back to the bedroom and closed the door. "Right, let's try that again," he said as he lay himself back down and captured Trowa's mouth once more.

"Mmmmph... Hhhhrrmph... ack!"

"Now what?" Quatre demanded.

"You used that mint mouth wash!" Trowa accused.

"Yes, I did. It made my breath smell better," Quatre replied, clearly puzzled.

"Quatre, I'm allergic to mint."

"Oh fuck."

~ Half an hour later ~

"I think it's starting to go away," Quatre said as he studied Trowa's face, especially his mouth.

Trowa took a look in the mirror. "I look like I have acne," he whined.

"Look at it this way, at least the swelling has gone down."

True, the swelling had gone, but it left behind a rather red rash. "My face is ruined," Trowa moaned.

"Oh, stop whining, no one sees your face half the time anyway as you have it covered by your bang," Quatre scolded.

So much for sympathy.

"Come on, where were we? Ah, that's right, kissing." Quatre dragged Trowa back to the bed and pushed him down again, curling up beside him. He went to press his lips against Trowa's, only to have his partner shy away. "It's okay, Trowa. I washed my mouth out again, all traces of the mint are gone." To prove his point, Quatre opened his mouth, flashed his pearly whites and then let out a gust of air right into Trowa's face.

Trowa coughed. He'd take the smell of the mint mouth wash over the stench of whiskey any day.

"I pinched a swig from the bottle Duo has stashed so my mouth is all sterile and any traces of the mint all gone." Quatre beamed and leaned close, puckering up in readiness.

A green eye looked skeptical, but allowed the kiss anyway. Pretty soon they were both enthusiastically locked at the lip, soft moans coming from both teens as pleasure began to infiltrate both boys.

Then, Quatre pulled away.

"Hey, why'd you stop?" Trowa grumbled. "It was just starting to get good."

"Time to move to the next part," Quatre replied with a devilish glint in his eye.

Trowa swallowed – hard. "Next part?"

"The fooling around and groping part."

'_Oh yeah, he'd forgotten about that bit.' _

Whilst Trowa was busy having a little internal conversation with himself, Quatre had shifted so he could bring his hands up and slide them under Trowa's shirt. Pale fingers began to trace along the soft skin of Trowa's abdomen only to find themselves roughly shoved away a second later. Quatre looked at his future lover in shock. Trowa curled in on himself, shaking slightly.

"Trowa?" Quatre growled. "Why did you push me away? What's wrong?" Quatre began to get a touch worried when Trowa's shaking got a little worse and a few, funny noises accompanied that shaking. Tentatively he reached forward and pulled on Trowa's shoulder, pushing the other man to lie flat. "You're laughing!"

"Can't help it," came the snickered reply.

"Wha-"

"It tickles."

Quatre rolled his eyes and shook his head.

Ten minutes later, Trowa had gotten his fit of the giggles under control.

"I think we should remove our clothes," Quatre stated and began to undo the buttons of his shirt.

"Why?" That brought Trowa back to the task at hand.

"It will be a lot easier to continue without clothing. Besides, I believe one needs to be naked to enjoy making love," Quatre replied, barely able to keep the sarcasm from his voice.

"Not necessarily."

"Eh?"

"Technically speaking, you'd only need to remove the bottom half of your clothing to make love," Trowa replied, a little smug.

Quatre sent his best imitation 'Heero Yuy' glare at the Latin. "Trowa. I don't care about technicalities, I intend to lose my virginity, today, and you're the one I want to lose it with. Now, either you remove your clothes or I'll do it for you."

"Ah, right." Seeing the spark behind his boyfriend's eyes that usually indicated a Zero episode lurking, Trowa thought he'd better comply.

Shirts and pants ended up on the floor, both men clad only in their underwear. Quatre sported a pair of silky white boxers; Trowa only had on a thong. Quatre raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you didn't wear underwear?"

Trowa blushed. "Who told you that?"

"No one. It's just that with those skin tight jeans you wear I've never seen a panty line so I naturally assumed you didn't wear any."

"Have you ever gone commando in skin tight jeans?"

"Um, no."

"Then all I can say is _don't_. Trying to do up the zipper with nothing on underneath is very hazardous to your health."

Quatre winced and crossed his legs. "I see what you mean."

Trowa shifted back on the bed, Quatre following him a moment later. Arms once more encircled as lips gravitated towards each other and shared sensual kisses. As the heat of passion began to build Quatre broke the kiss and began to lave kisses along Trowa's jaw, neck and continued on to his chest.

By now Trowa was reduced to a puddle of need and want. The thong barely covered his desire as the gentle torment continued.

Finding a nipple, Quatre latched on and began to suck, flicking his tongue around the nub. Trowa squirmed and wriggled beneath him and that gave Quatre more confidence in what he was doing. He carefully began to nibble, alternating between sucking, licking and nibbling.

Trowa sucked in a sharp breath and tried to wriggle away when those teeth decided to use his chest as a chew toy. Unfortunately, Quatre wasn't about to let him leave so easily and the torment continued.

Still worshiping the nipple in his mouth, Quatre's hand, mindful of Trowa's ticklish state, by-passed those stomach muscles and rested gently on the cloth covered erection he found between Trowa's legs – and squeezed.

The sudden squeeze to his cock startled Trowa and he jumped. The sudden movement of his chest connected with Quatre's jaw causing said jaw to snap shut and the teeth that were nibbling away to close... sharply.

"Ow! Fuck!" Trowa yelled and pulled away, his hands automatically going to his chest.

"Shit," exclaimed the blonde and sat up. "Trowa, I'm so sorry," he apologized. "Here, let me see." He tried to push Trowa's fingers and hand away from the abused nipple.

"You drew blood!" Trowa accused, his eyes staring at the tiny trickle. He batted his lover's hands away. "You _bit_ me!"

"I didn't mean to," Quatre apologized again. "You sort of bumped me and caused my jaw to close."

"What did you expect when you grab my cock like that?"

"I didn't grab it, I squeezed gently," Quatre huffed. "Here, let me kiss it better."

"No way! You can leave my chest alone, thank you." Trowa pulled away further. "Vampire," he muttered under his breath.

Quatre sighed and glanced down. His eyes opened wide and his brows furrowed. Tentatively his hand snuck forth and he pulled the top of the thong away from Trowa's erection that had wilted quite a bit after the attack on his nipple.

Feeling the cool breeze over the head of his cock, Trowa's attention was immediately diverted. He noticed the blonde studying his cock quite intently. He blushed. Trowa knew he was quite nicely endowed, but the way Quatre was studying him he was starting to doubt that now. "What?" he questioned.

"You have extra skin," came the reply.

"Eh?" Trowa completely forgot about the nipple.

"You have extra skin," Quatre repeated and to back up his words, he curled his fingers around Trowa's length and began to pull the foreskin up and down.

"It's my foreskin," Trowa replied. "Every man has one."

"I don't."

"Pardon?"

"I don't have any skin there, not like yours," Quatre stated. "Here, look for yourself." Quatre released Trowa's cock and grabbed the hem of his boxers, pulling them quickly over his hips and tossing them to the floor. He grasped his cock and thrust it in Trowa's face.

'_Fuck, for a short guy, he's nicely hung,'_ Trowa thought as he came face to head with Quatre's cock.

"See, no extra skin like you have," Quatre explained as he grabbed his length and ran his hand up and down the shaft. Then he grabbed Trowa's again.

By now Trowa was turning a rather deep shade of red.

"Mmm, you have lots of skin, moves freely too," Quatre continued on, completely oblivious to his partner's embarrassed state. He brought their lengths together, comparing the difference between foreskin and no foreskin. "Hmmm, I don't know which is better really..."

"Quatre?"

"I kinda like not having the head of my cock covered, gives that extra stimulation..."

"Quatre?"

"But then I guess yours would be extra sensitive too as it's covered..."

"QUATRE?"

"Yes, Trowa?" Quatre blinked those baby blues.

"Do you think we could, ummm... skip over the intricacies of circumcision?"

"Ah, yes." It dawned on the blonde then just how embarrassed his future lover was getting. He released his own cock, but continued to stroke Trowa's. He was getting hornier by the minute and desperately wanted to get to the final stage – losing his virginity.

Trowa found himself pushed back again on the bed, the blonde suddenly disappearing between his legs. _'When did he lose the thong?' _

Pulling the foreskin right back and exposing the weeping head of Trowa's penis, Quatre licked his lips. He'd never really given head before, but he had done a lot of reading on the topic and wanted to try out what he'd read. Opening his mouth, he was careful to keep his teeth out of the way, first running his tongue over the smooth crown then sucking Trowa's length in deep.

"Oh fuck!" Trowa's eyes crossed, his jaw hung open and he panted as the pleasure overwhelmed him.

Smirking to himself, Quatre let his mouth run free, devouring every inch of his boyfriend, sucking on the entire length and then swirling his tongue around before letting the shaft slip a little so he could feast on the head alone.

Trowa's mind had turned to mush as his body was assaulted with all sorts of new sensations. Pleasure sang through his nerves, bathed his blood in fire and sent him almost overboard with the need to reach that final apex.

'_Just where in the hell had Quatre learned to do this?' _A soft sucking on the slit closed that thought off – Trowa deciding he really didn't want to know the answer to that question.

His own need was rock hard and aching between his legs. Blood was pounding through his ears and Quatre wanted nothing more than to reach his own end. He decided it was time to get back on track and finish this.

He pulled away, letting Trowa's cock slip from his mouth with a loud 'pop'.

"Wha-" Through the haze of lust in his mind, Trowa registered the pleasure had stopped. He cracked open green eyes, spotted his lover and grabbed him by the shoulders, forcing Quatre's head back between his legs. "Keep going," he ordered.

One minute Quatre was pulling away and thinking about the next phase when he was suddenly pushed back between Trowa's legs, that long shaft almost poking his eye out. "Trowa!" he growled. "I really don't need your balls up my left nostril," he cursed.

"Sorry."

Quatre shifted and raised himself once more. "Why did you do that?"

"You stopped."

"I know."

"You don't stop, now get back here and finish what you started!"

"No."

"Cock tease."

"I most certainly am not!" Quatre huffed, quite offended.

"Then if you're not a tease, come back here and finish me off."

"I want to move to the last stage."

"Oh."

"How do you want to do this?" Quatre asked as he rested back on the bed.

"I don't follow," Trowa replied, unsure of what exactly Quatre was asking.

A soft sigh and Quatre put on his 'patient' voice. "By that, I mean, do you want to be the uke or the seme? And what position would you like to try this in?"

"Errr... You lost me a couple of ukuleles ago," Trowa murmured.

"Uke or seme, as in top or bottom, take it or give it? Not the musical instrument," sighed Quatre.

"Ah." Trowa looked a little sheepish.

"I'll be the seme," Quatre announced when it became apparent that Trowa was still sorting his ukuleles from his guitars.

"How come you get to top?"

"Because you didn't know what I meant and you were too slow in deciding," Quatre replied with a smug smirk.

"Well excuse me for not reading the manual on gay sex. It wasn't part of my training," Trowa huffed and gave his lover a glare. That glare turned into wide eyed surprise after a second as Quatre steadily reddened before him. "You mean H made you study up on gay sex?"

"Ahh... Well, kind of," Quatre muttered. "Well, what did you expect when I have twenty-nine sisters! Not my fault if they thought I was turning out to be too girly."

"Thank god you didn't follow them in all ways then," Trowa breathed.

"I don't understand."

"At least you don't menstruate so you can't get pregnant," Trowa chuckled.

"Asshole," Quatre snipped.

"Yes, I do believe that's the ultimate goal here."

Quatre rolled his eyes. "Can we please move this along? We'll both be in a nursing home by the time we get done at this rate."

"Ohh, now that could be fun."

"Eh?"

"Imagine the blow jobs one could give and receive."

"Pardon?"

"False teeth, Quat. By that stage we will both probably have false teeth and by removing them there's no chance of either one of us getting bitten whilst giving a blow job."

"I think I'd prefer to forget you said that," Quatre muttered with a shudder. Then, deciding this had gone on for long enough, he lowered his hand to Trowa's groin and cupped his balls. Rolling them in his hand he soon had Trowa moaning and writhing again, forgetting all about false teeth, menstruation and ukuleles. He gently worked his fingers lower to the patch of skin behind Trowa's balls.

"Oh, yeah. That's good," Trowa moaned.

The finger teased the perineum for a minute or two, then found the cleft of Trowa's backside. Carefully, Quatre slipped his finger into the crevice and began to rub it gently up and down, waiting until he was sure Trowa was comfortable with this. His partner's eyes were closed, soft pants and moans coming from his mouth indicating the Latin was very much enjoying himself.

Feeling bolder, Quatre located that soft entrance and began to circle it, teasing and tormenting the sensitive nerves hidden there. Then he plunged a finger inside.

Trowa promptly shot off the bed. "What the hell!" he yelled and rubbed his abused backside.

"I'm sorry," Quatre apologized. "But it will be easier for me to make love to you if I stretch you a bit first – I"m pretty sure that's what Duo said I needed to do."

"Since when has Duo been an authority on gay sex?" Trowa demanded.

"Since he and Heero started screwing around," came the curt reply. "Duo did say we would need to stretch the muscles first, otherwise it could become uncomfortable." Quatre looked from his cock to his finger and back again.

There was no comparison.

Trowa also looked at the size difference and paled a bit. "There's no way that will fit inside me." he stated bluntly.

"Yes it will."

"Trust me, Quatre. The loads that come out are no where near as big as you, so there's no way that will fit."

Quatre went red at the direct words. "Ah, the muscles will stretch quite a bit. At least that's what Duo told me."

"You've seriously discussed this with Duo? I thought you were joking."

"I did say we talked about everything," Quatre returned. "Besides, how else am I to learn what to do?"

"I'm surprised you didn't practice with him too, or did he give you lessons anyway?" Trowa huffed. Seeing his boyfriend's mouth about to open, he hastily added, "Don't bother, I don't want to know."

Quatre shifted, got up from the bed and moved across the room. Trowa moved out of the way, eyes warily following the blonde. "Now what are you doing?" he asked suspiciously.

"I just remembered something else Duo told me; something important that I should have remembered before."

"Oh?" Trowa raised an eyebrow as Quatre bent over his duffle bag and mooned him in the process.

The blonde stood up, Trowa pouted when the landscape shifted.

"Lube," Quatre said and waved a tube of Astroglide under Trowa's nose.

"Lube?"

"Yeah, slippery stuff. Makes it a whole lot easier and better."

"So you still want to try this? Even after you've seen the differences in the size of the hole to the size of the peg you're gonna try to put in it?"

"Of course. This will make it so much more enjoyable." Quatre returned to the bed and held out his hand for Trowa.

Reluctantly, the Latin took the hand and allowed himself to be pulled back to the bed. "I still don't see how that will magically make it all work."

"Humor me," came the reply. Quatre squeezed a generous amount of the gel onto his fingers. "Lie on your back and open your legs for me," he ordered.

Doing as he was asked, Trowa couldn't stop the blush from creeping up his body. He bit his lower lip and tried not to tense when he watched Quatre lower his hand back down between his legs. A moment later he shivered. "Cold," he muttered.

"Sorry. It will warm up in a minute," Quatre explained and then began to work his finger in circles around and over the tiny entrance. The lube spread itself around, making the sensations a lot better for the Latin and when Quatre eased his finger inside, Trowa didn't register it at first.

With one digit moving gently in and out, Quatre decided it was time for a second – and slid one in.

"Ow! Ow! Take it easy!" Trowa yelped.

"I thought you were ready for a second finger."

"You mean you already have one inside?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Okay then. Just go slowly though." Trowa was quite stunned his partner had managed to sneak a finger into his body without him knowing.

A second finger steadily worked its way in, stretching the muscles as they went. "Oh, you're so hot, so tight," murmured Quatre. "This is just so erotic, watching my fingers slide in and out, the inner skin trying to suck me in further. Oh look, it quivers!"

Trowa wondered if he would spontaneously combust.

An aqua eye glanced up at his partner. "Umm.. Sorry about that, I kind of got carried away. But you really should see this, Trowa, it's incredible."

"Quatre, I might be flexible, but I'm not that bendy," Trowa retorted. "Could you just please get on with it?"

"Gotcha." Realizing how uncomfortable his partner was getting, Quatre thought the idea to move things along was a good one. He removed his fingers and grabbed the lube again.

"Now what are you doing?" Trowa growled.

"I need to put some lube on myself."

"Right." Trowa buried his face in the pillow to hide his growing redness.

With his cock now lubed up, Quatre tossed the tube to the side and crawled back between Trowa's legs. "You want me to do this with you on your back?"

"Is there any other way?" replied Trowa sarcastically.

"Actually, yes."

"Fuck."

"I believe that's one term for what we're about to do," snickered the blonde.

"Quatre," came the warning.

There are several positions we can use, flat on your back is one, on your hands and knees is another. Then there's on our sides in a sort of spooned position..."

"Okay, I get the picture."

"Then how would you like to do it?"

"I think maybe on my hands and knees." Trowa figured if he was on his hands and knees then if things got too painful or stressful, he could make a run for it.

"Okay. Up you get then." Quatre moved so Trowa could roll over and position himself. Once the Latin was on his hands and knees, Quatre moved behind him. "I think you need to lower your chest a bit and spread your legs a little wider, I can't reach you whilst you're up like that."

Trowa snickered. "Short arse."

Quatre slapped him on the backside.

"Hey! Stop that."

"Why? Afraid you might like it?"

"..."

"Ohhh... You _do_ like it. Hmmm, maybe we can explore something along the bondage lines another time."

"Over my dead body."

"No thanks, I'm not into necrophilia."

"Quatre, if you don't hurry up and get this over with Oz will win the war. The other three can't fight the battles on their own."

"Geeze, talk about pushy." Quatre took a firm hold of Trowa's hips and positioned the head of his cock at that small entrance. For a moment he had second thoughts, the size of his cock against that hole wasn't encouraging. But Duo had assured him the anal muscles would stretch and so he sent a silent prayer that Duo was right.

Taking a deep breath, he let it out slowly and pushed the head of his penis against the tiny hole and said; "To boldly go where no man has gone before..."

Trowa's head jerked up. "Excuse me?"

Quatre snickered. "Would you rather I said; 'To infinity and beyond?' or maybe..."

"I'd rather you kept your comments to yourself," replied Trowa and made a mental not to hide all Quatre's Star Trek vid discs.

Deciding he'd messed around enough, Quatre began to press his cock head more firmly against Trowa's rear entrance. The muscles didn't want to give at all. "You need to relax," he told the Latin.

"I _am_ relaxed," Trowa replied through gritted teeth, hands grabbing the sheets in a death grip.

Sighing, Quatre continued to press against the resistance, knowing he was fighting a losing battle here. He reached a hand underneath and fished around for Trowa's cock. "Where is it?" he muttered to himself. After a little more groping around, he found it.

Trowa had gone soft again.

'_Well, I can soon fix that,'_ the blonde thought to himself and began to tease, stroke and fondle the organ.

Steadily it began to swell in his hand and as it did so, Quatre pushed even harder against the resisting hole. Suddenly the head slipped in... followed by the rest of the shaft in one smooth movement.

"Ow! Shit! Fucking hell! I'm being split in two! Take it out!" Trowa yelped.

"Don't be such a baby," Quatre scolded. _'Wow! Duo was right, those muscles sure can stretch!'_ he thought to himself as he looked upon the area they were joined.

"Quatre! It hurts!" Trowa cried and tried to wriggle away. His wriggling though caused Quatre's cock to move inside, putting extra pressure on those stretched muscles before they were ready for it and they protested – loudly. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Trowa said between gritted teeth.

Quatre took that as an okay to move and began to withdraw.

"Ow! Quatre, stay sti-... Ohhhh... that's nice." Trowa's arms threatened to give out as he was suddenly bathed in a flood of pleasure.

Quatre stopped. "You okay?"

"Quatre. Move."

"But.. You asked me to stop."

"I don't care what I said before, move now or I'll cut your balls off and feed them to you." Trowa wasn't sure what the hell Quatre had done to cause such pleasure, but he definitely wanted to feel _that_ again... and again and again...

"Okay then." Quatre pulled his knees up underneath him, grasped a little more firmly at Trowa's hips and began to thrust in earnest. "Oh, wow, this is so good," he moaned.

Beneath the blonde, Trowa continued to squirm and wriggle about. He'd heard stories about a man's prostate and the pleasure it could give, but he'd only ever experienced his prostate once and that was during a health check up so he figured that didn't count. Now he wanted to feel it time and time again.

"Shit," he moaned as Quatre struck the gland again, sending his senses reeling with the pleasure. _'Fuck, if a prostate exam was to be this pleasurable then all men would be beating down the doctors' doors just to have one,'_ he thought.

"Oh, Allah. This is just soooo good, Trowa. You have no idea how incredible this feels," Quatre moaned, thrusting with abandon.

"Trust me, I do," Trowa groaned.

"Ahhh, it's just too good. I'm not going to last long."

'_You and me both.' _

Quatre's movements became erratic as the heat and passion began to build inside him. The tightness of Trowa's channel, the heat of that passage and the relentless spasms of the muscles around him all combined to send him over the edge. "I can't... Gonna, come..."

Trowa managed to pull enough brain cells back to his conscious mind to move his hand underneath himself and grasp his cock. Fingers curled around the shaft and he began to jerk.

Quatre's cock scraped over Trowa's prostate one last time, the resulting explosion of colored lights in his head and the steady stroking of his shaft combined to cause an explosion of another kind. Trowa lost all control, his orgasm hitting him hard.

Fluid spilled from Trowa's cock, squirting onto the bedsheets below, the Latin's mouth opening in a scream of pure ecstasy.

With Trowa's fall into nirvana, the channel surrounding his shaft began to pulse. Each wave of contracting muscles driving Quatre to the edge until he could balance there no longer. With a scream of his own, he let go and flew.

Wave after wave of unadulterated pleasure crashed over him. His senses were flooded along with Trowa's passage, the full force of his orgasm almost stealing his sanity.

The door to the bedroom flew open, bouncing off the wall and slamming shut again; followed by a few choice curses. Then the door shot open again.

Both men on the bed looked up, startled at the intrusion to see Heero standing there, gun drawn and pointed directly at them, the other hand holding a handkerchief to his obviously bleeding nose. "Where's the intruder?" Heero demanded, oblivious to the pair of naked men on the bed whose eyes were still glazed with the passion of their climax.

"Heero, there is no intruder," piped Duo's voice from behind the stoic man.

"But I distinctly heard screams," argued Heero.

"Yeah, I did too, baby. But they were screams of pleasure, not agony," Duo informed his partner.

Heero blinked and then realized he was pointing a gun at two of his friends... two very naked friends... two very naked friends who had obviously just enjoyed a bout of very good sex.

"Aa." Heero blushed to the roots of his hair. Turning his eyes away, he tucked the gun back into his spandex space.

"Why, Heero. Is that a gun in your spandex or are you just happy to see me," Duo purred and ran a hand over Heero's crotch.

"Hn." Heero grabbed Duo's hand, whirled around on his toes and shot out the door, dragging an amused Duo after him.

Duo managed to catch the door as he was pulled through. "Have fun," he called, "I know I will be."

The door closed to the sounds of retreating footsteps.

Quatre rolled off Trowa's back, the Latin slumping to the bed and then scooting across to the other side, almost knocking Quatre off the bed to the floor in his haste.

"Wet spot," he muttered.

Quatre snickered and snuggled up close. "That was amazing," he murmured as he feathered kisses along Trowa's back.

"Mmm. I have to agree."

"Thank you, Trowa. If I die in battle now at least I won't be a virgin and will have this to take with me."

"Quatre, that's not quite true."

"Pardon?"

"Technically speaking, you've only lost half your virginity." Trowa rolled over, green eyes glinting.

"Uh, what does that mean?" Quatre swallowed.

"It means, you still have the other half of your virginity to lose." Trowa pressed his reawakening erection against Quatre's belly. "My turn."

"Ohhh, Trowa..."

~ Owari ~


End file.
